MoonStone (Tsuki no Ishi)
by xYugen
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is met with a rare and mysterious being, to which he doesn't hesitate to reap his next pawn. Their joining of the Phantomhive household is sure to bring some new, dangerous threats, as well as open some unexpected doors for Ciel. Cover artwork by myself! To see more of my art, visit: deviantart . com/madamsylph/
1. Prologue

_-Prologue- _

"_Sebastiaaan! _I don't think I can carry all of these- _agh!" _Mey Rin was proceeding down the corridor in a rush, her arms loaded up with a heaping pile of filthy laundry. Night had fallen a few hours ago, and Ciel slipped into his bedroom the moment he could. A sigh escaped him as he leaned a moment upon the tall door. His servants were rushing about like chickens with their heads lobbed off all day. Their tasks throughout the day—not surprisingly—had gone a bit amuck and now they were falling behind on chores and desperately worked to finish everything up for tomorrow. It was a '_big' _day after all...

"So much fuss over a measly birthday," Ciel murmured silently to himself as he proceeded through his dark room and to his bed. He'd already been changed into his pajamas, and drifted to his bed to sit and rub at his aching temples. Really, Ciel wasn't in as much a fuss as the others were... just because his 18th birthday landed tomorrow. It really was not that big of a deal. But as usual, the others and his pesky butler _insisted... _whom had also peaked inside of his room after a moment, a tray in his hands. A steaming cup of tea rested upon it.

"Is there anything else I should see to, my Lord...?" Sebastian drifted near, placing the tray upon Ciel's nightstand and handing him the porcelain teacup.

"I'm done for the day," Ciel muttered, a hand raising to reach under his eyepatch and rub at the headache throbbing against his skull. "Leave."

"Yes, my lord," with that, the dark clad butler slid soundlessly out of the room, the door slipping closed with a light _click. _Steam moved past his pale lips, warming them before his took a few sips of the calming tea and then placed it aside. Some silence was genuinely what he needed.

Only a few moments after he leaned his head back upon his headboard and closed his eyes, a gust of wind rattled his window open, blue curtains flowing about as the wind traveled into his room. The noble scoffed faintly, moving toward the window. A pale hand reached, touching the glass though he paused when a gentle gust of wind moved—caressed—his skin. The feeling was consoling, and he could swear he felt the faintest hint of almost a transcendental air. It was faint, though unusual enough to cause the young, slender man to pause. Bare feet moved across plush, plum-colored carpet as he stepped to look out of the window.

The moon—it was impossibly large this night. A full moon. Deep blue eyes glanced up at it, observed it. The breeze ghosted over his skin again, eyes slipping closed as this utterly consoling feeling again cascaded over him. _'What is this...?' _he could not help but wonder. Eyes opened slowly.

A figure floated gracefully across the moon. They were shadowed, darkened against the brilliant light of the full moon. Though Ciel could make out the silhouette, a figure clad in softly flowing layers, sitting atop a staff of some kind. A soft buzz radiated in his skin, and then he blinked. The figure was gone, replaced by a little glimmer of light akin to a firefly that slowly drifted out of view.


	2. Balance Keeper

A dark figure ripped through the air at impossible speed. _'Oh how very much like you,' _he thought smugly as a smirk edged onto his pallid lips. Passerby in their carriages felt but did not _see _what was making way past them; a harsh gust of wind that made the fabric of their clothing shift madly. _'Truly you live up the name damoiseau in distress.' _The preparations for the remainder of his Lord's 18th birthday would surely be set back at this point. _'Such a pity. It never does fail however,' _the demon butler mused inwardly, took a soaring, effortless leap across some buildings.

_-Meanwhile-_

Slender limbs struggled against their constraints. It was a familiar position to be in, though never did fail to vex the slate-blue haired young noble. On any other day _perhaps _Ciel could _somewhat... scarcely _tolerate such a disaster. Though it _was _his birthday. And though he was not even entirely thrilled or let alone phased by that fact, it was _not _in his liking to be held hostage yet again. It was the same old rerun, essentially; give us the money to purchase the drugs or we will slaughter you. Really, it had all gotten quite old by now. "Do I ever wish this world was not so riddled with scum," Ciel muttered, to which his captor turned to glare bitterly at him.

"What was that?" The green-haired low life demanded, his thick brows furrowing heavily over his small eyes. Ciel merely flicked his annoyed gaze away, not really in the mood to argue with imbeciles.

Outside of the rundown factory, Sebastian had at last made his arrival. A clamoring was heard nearby however, and then the clashing of metallic weapons. A familiar _cackle _nearly unpleasantlys plit his ears, to which Sebastian blinked in irritation. "Splendid. I'll likely have to get through _him _before I can reach Lord Phantomhive," Sebastian proceeded forth nonetheless. There was no time to be lost.

Chartreuse eyes flicked over as soon as Grell heard footsteps against the fresh grass. Emerging from some tall, unkempt bushes then was none other that handsome demon butler the reaper was _oh so _fond of. "Well, _helllooo _Bassy!~" Grell drawled, entirely distracted as William wound up tearing straight into his arm. Grell shrieked in agony, tears pouring from his eyes as he crumbled to the ground.

"If you will excuse me, I've got an issue to see to," Sebastian sent on simply as he proceeded to step over the bloodied reaper.

"Hey, _Bassy!" _Grell whined, reaching his gloved fingers hopelessly towards the black-clad butler. "Can't you see?! I've been wounded! A little _help _would be appreciated!"

In the back portion of the building, a tiny glimmer of light drifted toward the grass, hovering several feet above. In time it materialized into a being who appeared _mostly _human though not entirely. The features upon them were not distinctly male nor female, somewhere in-between. They adorned shaman-like robes in shades of black, red and turquoise. The most notably inhuman features were their eye color; a pale and metallic shade of indigo, and the small curved horns upon her head.

The being shifted from her place sitting upon her golden staff, bare feet touching the soft grass as they moved to the back door of the building. The closer they got, the more they could sense human hostility within. Turning the knob a little, they opted then to _blast _the door open when they discovered it was locked.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" A green-haired and rugged looking man shrieked, quirking a brow at the sight of the horns on the new person's head. The being was proceeding past a cage where a young man was being held, though she stopped short and glanced at the boy. Ciel felt the eyes upon him, though his vision was blurred from the beating he'd taken a moment ago. He was too weak to look and see who was there, a hand clutching at his skin where a broken rub pried against his insides. His teeth cenched. The being's place there was to see to the reaper brawl outside, though they also had a job as a healer. They knelt near the black cage, bending the bars easily with their fingers.

The captor pointed his gun, eyes wide with shock. "Hey, stop that! Don't let him out!" His hand faltered on the pistol however as the front door now came crashing open. Pulling forth a walky-talky, he was about to call for backup, though the sound behind the device was distorted.

"That won't be necessary," Sebastian sent on with a cat-like grin, noting the being in their wake now. Sebastian was then proceeding to incapacitate the green-haired man as the other being shifted to pull Ciel out of his cage.

Crimson eyes moved to the being, narrowing faintly. She was motioning her hands over his Lord, a faint glow emitting from them. Sebastian would have moved to stop her, though his interest was piqued when he realized she was healing him. This was a being he was somewhat familiar with; though was rather rare to come by. Why she was here was what he was not too certain of. Her scent was faintly human, though not entirely... there was something distinct about it, actually. Just what was a _demigod _doing in the human realm?

The being tried her best to ignore the dense aura of the demon present as she healed the wounded young man in her slender arms. Nothing needed to be said for her to know that this human was tied to the demon in the room. That much, she could sense. The two shinigami were still outside from what she could sense as well, though when a situation called it for it, her job as a healer came before her job as a peacekeeper and interceptor of realms, of sorts.

Ciel's blue eyes slowly opened as he noted that sensation inside of him. His rib was mending, and that's when he felt arms around him. His instinct would have been to shift away, though the eyes he witnessed before him made it impossible to move away. They were... _unusual. _Light indigo in color though metallic all at once. Blue eyes observed their face. Dark silver hair framed a flawlessly porcelain face, his... _her?... _bangs falling somewhat into their eyes. Their hair was straight, soft and feathery, and stretched just past their shoulders. It really was not easy to tell if they were male or female. Their eyes were level, focused as they healed him. Notably, there were curved horns upon their head. Whoever this was, they could not be human. And this calming feeling washing over Ciel suddenly was familiar... the same thing he'd felt the night prior when he thought he saw some odd figure floating past the moon... Could it be? The being shifted away then, soundlessly, about to see to her other duties.

"Wait," Ciel stood easily, stepping over that _dog _that kidnapped him's bloodied body. Blue eyes gazed at the being intently as they turned to face him. "Who are you?" The noble demanded, voice confident and vaguely demanding, as it often was. "Why did you go to all this trouble to help me?" He was taken aback, confused. He needed answers.

Those peculiar eyes blinked, framed by dark silver lashes. It was then Ciel also realized their eyes were large, bottomless. It was... _strange. _"My name is Aeslin," the being clarified. Their voice didn't give away a gender, either. Though the soft curve of their exposed waist told they may be female. "It is my duty to heal others," they sent on simply.

Ciel's mind wheeled. Eyes flicked to his butler, standing ever present, like a shadow. "Sebastian, do you know anything of this?"

"Why yes. She is a demigod," the butler sent on. Ciel looked back to Aeslin.

"What is your business in this realm?" Ciel asked to her, raising his head a little. Aeslin nearly smirked, though her expression rarely gave anything away. Not usually dealing directly with humans had painted her into a rather expressionless being, though it wasn't to say she had no emotions. They were there, carefully buried behind an unfaltering exterior. Aeslin could read humans easily however, and the one before her now was unusual. Not merely for being contracted to a demon... something about him seemed to her to be telling... as if he had a rather deep and tragic background. The way he held himself otherwise, is what interested her. And that was not a common thing for her to experience.

"Allow me to explain," though she would have to try and keep it brief. It seemed this boy wanted answers, and so she would give them. "I'm the daughter of the moon goddess Celene and Desmond Harlow, a human man who passed away decades ago. It is she who has entrusted me to her prior duty as a balance keeper between realms. Paranormal activity in this country is in excess recently, and part of my duty is to ensure any quarrels are seen to accordingly." Sebastian mused slightly, noting the fact _Grell _was still outside. "I'm a shaman and a healer as well. If I see a human or other being who is hurt, it is my duty to heal them... should I see it fit."

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel pressed.

"If I decide the human is unworthy of being helped, I will leave them," Aeslin responded, unfaltering as ever. Ciel had to admit his interest was captured by this uncommon demigod.

"Celene is a keeper of balance, like her daughter before us," Sebastian sent on. "It seems she perhaps is no longer able to take on a physical form and remains tied to the moon and has entrusted Aeslin to her duties," Aeslin nodded in affirmation. "Don't let the title of 'God' fool you however... Celene is different in that she is a light as well as a dark being. Much like the waves of the ocean, she can be healing and gentle as much as she can punish people treacherously," the butler sported a little smirk.

"Correct," Aeslin affirmed. "If you'll excuse me, it seems the two reaper's outside are still causing a stir," Aeslin drifted away then—impossibly gracefully—at that. Ciel glanced after her before he looked back to Sebastian.

"She can sense them?" The blue eyed noble asked, impressed though surely wouldn't let that show too much.

"Yes. A being of that caliber can likely sense humans, and otherworldly beings as well... I get the sense she didn't quite take a liking to my aura," he mused, with a grin. They were after all, opposites on either end of the supernatural spectrum.

"We are to prepare a dinner," Ciel sent on, catching Sebastian's attention, his amused grin falling away. "I need to know more about this Aeslin. That healing ability of hers in particular has captured my interest..."

A dark grin curled Sebastian's lips, as it was likely his Lord saw a rare opportunity for a commendable pawn to have at his disposal.

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian obliged, with a bow. "I'll see to a fetching a carriage straight away.

_-Outside-_

Aeslin approached the two bickering reapers standing in the grass outside of the factory. At the found of footsteps, Grell whirled around. "Bassy-! Huh? _You're _not Sebastian," the firey-haired reaper lamented. William huffed, adjusting his glasses.

"Fantastic," William sent on sarcastically. "Your incessance called for a demigod to send us away. You do realize how _utterly _embarrassing that is...?"

"D-demigod? What the hell?" Grell flicked his gaze to the silver haired being in perplexity.

Aeslin sighed a bit. Sometimes, her job tended to test her patience. Especially when dealing with rather... flamboyant creatures. A long, golden staff materialized straight out of her palm them, to which Grell yelped. "What- what the hell is _that? _What're you going to do?" The reaper demanded, flailing and flashing his shark-like teeth.

Pointing the staff then, a portal loomed near the two shinigami. Grell cried. "Oh, _no, _please don't cast us into Hell!" Grell pleaded. Aeslin's thin eyebrow quirked in vexation.

"You'll be cast to your realm until you learn to behave yourself," Aeslin sent on, irritation mildly painting her tone. With a flick of her staff, the portal whirred, drawing the two reapers into it. Grell resisted the most of course, his gloved fingers clutching desperately at the grass. Aeslin merely watched until the portal had consumed them, and vanished. Ciel and Sebastian ventured into the scene then, Ciel having caught a brief glimpse of what else Aeslin was capable of.

The silver haired demigod turned, eyes once again meeting those impossibly blue eyes. All she could think was just how _telling _that gaze was... never had being in a human's wake felt so pivotal. It was quite odd. "I have an offer for you, Aeslin."


	3. Divinity Link

Those otherworldly eyes observed the young man before her, noting the sound of a carriage pulling up along the road behind her. She took a moment to take in his features; slate-blue hair and large, deep ocean blue eyes. Clothing in tatters after his unfortunate circumstances recently. Skin as pale as her own. He was also the smallest bit shorter than herself, standing likely around five foot six, and vaguely she wondered how long he'd been alive. And then there was his aura... it felt dignified, dominant and yet something lurked behind that she had trouble identifying. It felt like a darkness, though all the same too many things mixed within. It was a rare thing to come across a human that was difficult for her to read. Most were rather predictable. Aeslin said nothing, though it was apparent Ciel had her attention.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, heir of my household. With me is my butler, Sebastian," he motioned to the demon clad in a pristine human guise. "I'm also entrusted to working on cases sent forth by Queen Victoria. I operate as her watchdog, essentially. Though I'd prefer to save any further discussion for after I've had a chance to clean up a bit, this environment is not... ideal, after all. It would be my pleasure to continue this discussion over some tea. Consider it a customary Phantomhive hospitality."

Spectral eyes shifted momentarily to the tall butler at his side, who seemed to always have this wicked little grin ghosting on his lips. Aeslin was naturally weary of demons. And the slight tension between the two beings was apparent to them, at least. She'd dealt with them plenty, and some were rather ruthless in their dealings. They were quite frankly a large part of why her job even existed. To see a butler contracted to a human was not uncommon, though usually the types who liked to save and truly relish their meals favored contracts. The boy was of noble blood, that was certain, and so this demon in particular seemed to have his reigns on rather snugly. Either way, Aeslin would keep an eye on him, depending on what this offer ensued.

"Usually I don't get too involved with humans," Aeslin admitted after a moment as her gaze shifted back to Ciel, "though, I am willing to consider."

A tiny grin crept against one corner of Ciel's lips. "Good." Sebastian shifted then to open the carriage door and allow them inside. "Let's get going, then."

The ride to the manor was relatively short. Aeslin settled with gazing out of the window silently the whole way there. Ciel truthfully felt it a relief to meet someone who wasn't painfully irritating. He was so used to being around folks who all too often spoke their mind, and so Aeslin's silence made him wonder a little of what was in her head. The black carriage pulled into the roadway in front of the mansion and soon the trio exited.

Upon entering, Ciel was bombarded immediately by his servants. The whole of the vast entryway was decorated in streamers and balloons. A birthday party.

"Master Ciel!" Finnian cried, clinging onto Ciel's slender leg.

"We were so worried! Are you all right?!" Mey Rin blubbered, studied him hastily for any wounds.

"Oi, who's the new guy?" Baldroy was the first to note the new individual present.

"Aeslin Harlow," Aeslin greeted with a faint nod, not really seeming to mind when humans mistook her for a male. It was not uncommon. It also seemed their servants were also rather oblivious to the horns on her head.

"That's a pretty nice costume!" Baldroy chuckled, to which a sweat-drop rolled down Aeslin's head.

"Enough lollygagging," Sebastian boomed abruptly, the servants straightening immediately then. "How has dinner come along, Bard...?"

Baldroy gasped as he realized he'd left his dish in the oven perhaps a _little_ too long. He darted down the corridor, dust piling madly behind him. "I'm checkin' on it right now, sir!"

The butler sighed. "And you two?" Sebastian turned his burning gaze to the other two cowering servants. "Have your duties been seen to?"

"Y-yes, sir!" They affirmed in unison, beads of nervous sweat dotting their faces.

"Splendid, Mey Rin, if you'll guide our guest into the lounge while I assist Lord Phantomhive with a change of attire."

"Will do sir!" Mey Rin bowed stiffly, a hand adjusting her round glasses. Aeslin blinked in vague surprise, realizing how flustered the red haired maid seemed to get in the demon's wake. No doubt, she _swooned _for him. Aeslin mused that silently. It surely was a common thing for otherworldly beings to be rather appealing. The demigod personally thought the demon's aura to be a bit... vile. "Right this way, sir!" Mey Rin motioned to Aeslin, to which she followed her through one door and down a corridor. "Here we are," she opened the door then to allow Aeslin inside of the lounge. "Please do make yourself comfortable!" The two proceeded into the room, Aeslin taking a spot on a softly padded though beautifully embellished seat colored with blue and bronze. A night stand was placed aside it along with a second seat to match. Mey Rin settled with clumsily arranging some things in the room. Silently Aeslin wondered how she'd landed a job as a maid, though could sense she might have some type of skill that set her apart. Eyes moved to the door as it opened.

Ciel entered, his butler close behind with a tray of tea and some nicely arranged snacks. Ciel had been changed into a blue-grey coat buttoned closed, a ruffled collar tied in place by a thin blue ribbon, black gloves, trousers to match his coat as well as black and brown Oxfords. He took his place near Aeslin as Sebastian wheeled over the cart of treats. Mey Rin took her leave soon after.

"I do hope Earl Grey is a suitable selection. This is Lord Phantomhive's favored tea," he sent on to Aeslin. "I've also whipped up a small selection of fine cheeses and short bread as an appetizer."

"I'm not too choosey," Aeslin took a biscuit and a cube of cheese then. If there was anything she appreciated about human life, it was certainly trying food. Then, she turned to Ciel, knowing he still had many questions.

The noble took a sip of his tea before looking to the demigod. "Now then, we've already gone over your whereabouts. I'm curious about your abilities. Is opening portals and healing the only things you can do?" Blue eyes were fixed on hers. Aeslin met his gaze steadily, not faltering one bit. Ciel had to commend her for that, most got a bit fidgety in his presence.

"Opening portals is just one of my capabilities. The portals are opened with my staff and are entrances into different realms, so that I can send beings off if they are causing issues or to travel to them in any situation I may be needed. I'm able to sense the intentions and general aura or personalities of humans. Other beings can be a little harder for me to read though I can get a small sense of what they may be about, especially if they are strongly malicious. I can generate energy surges from my hands as a means of defense, the more powerful version of that being a hyper beam, of sorts. I can create shields, as well. I can bind beings to render them unable to move, cloak myself as well as radiate a sense of peace to other beings. Humans are most responsive to that, in particular. Like your butler, I'm stronger and fast than a normal human as well." She spoke evenly, not boasting the slightest bit. Ciel sipped his tea a moment, allowing that to fill his mind. She would be useful to him, that was for certain. But he wasn't sure he'd be able to convince a being who seemed to travel alone to work for him. Though, he would surely try. Having another powerful weapon at his side would surely be the ideal birthday gift. Ciel lingered a moment on her mention of radiating a sense of peace to others, his mind drifting to the figure from last night. It must have been Aeslin, he decided.

"I see," he sent on, setting his cup aside. "It seems you'd be able to put on quite the show, if you wanted," he flicked a gaze and a smirk to Sebastian then. Really, the butler could be quite unnecessary in the way he flaunted his own abilities. _That _had always vexed Ciel.

"I could, though I generally keep my duties as discreet as I'm able. The cloaking comes in handy in that way. Humans don't normally handle seeing peculiar things very well, and as a keeper of balance causing a stir in others is something I avoid."

_'That is a relief,' _Ciel couldn't help but think to himself. "Well then, I'd say it's about time I set forth the offer I have in mind for you. Your abilities, namely that healing ability of yours, has captured my interest. Should you agree to work for me, I can have Sebastian write out a contract."

Aeslin let that turn over in her mind. She was wanderer, a lone wolf by nature. Though, her mother had always encouraged her to take part in human interaction and experiences. Aeslin had taken instead to her duties, traveling from country to country as paranormal activity rose and diminished. It was something her mother entrusted to her, and so she devoted herself to her tasks rather than settle with living a human life instead. Aeslin never felt the need to, even when others attempted to get her to work for them in the past. She'd turned them all down, they seemed to only have ulterior motives to use her abilities for useless or evil gain. Ciel, while he had a darkness looming in him, seemed to be complex. He had her wondering of him, and Aeslin rarely paid humans any mind outside of helping them and carrying on her way. Perhaps, she could compromise.

"Generally, I do travel alone to carry out my tasks. Though I feel that if we can agree on having a balance of tending to the tasks you give me as well as my own, that we could perhaps compromise there," the demigod offered, shifting to drink some tea.

Ciel was honestly surprised she would even consider, though it didn't outright show on his face. He was not surprised however that he'd need to compromise a bit. "I think that sounds fair," there was no way he could pass up the chance to have another supernatural being at his side. Healing was not exactly something Sebastian could do, and so she would indeed serve a purpose for him. "The only thing I ask is that should I need your assistance, that you come to my aide immediately. Even if it means sacrificing something else." Eyes stared back into hers, something inside of them shifting. "You are not to betray me."

Sebastian watched and listened from the sidelines, noting the buzz between his Lord and Aeslin. He could not exactly place his finger on what was going on, but there was a current between the two.

Aeslin could feel that this issue was something that tugged at Ciel a bit. He didn't want her to betray him... and that weighed on him a lot. She knew, could sense, the pain buried so deeply within him. Though it was not her place to ask about it. Aeslin held her palm out suddenly. "I never thought I would use this, but now seems like a good time." Ciel glanced then to her palm, Sebastian watching carefully from where he stood as a stone materialized in her hand. It was glowing faintly, white in color with a mystic blue center that shifted as if alive. "Mother Celene gave this moonstone to me a long time ago. Over the years, I've chosen not to get involved with humans and strictly see to my tasks. Though she gave these stones to me as a way to connect with any potential friends I may make here. In this case, it will serve as a link between us. It is infused with my aura, and if you'd like to take it, we will be able to have a sense of what the other is feeling. It also can serve as a way for you to call upon me if I'm not present," she explained. "Should you take it, you will know for yourself whether I am trustworthy or not."

Ciel stared at the stone a moment. Having this link sounded like it would have a draw back; namely their emotions being tied. It seemed however that Aeslin was relatively leveled off and actually quite unemotional, and so he shouldn't have to worry about her feelings disrupting him much. Though she would be able to sense even deeper what he may be feeling... that vulnerability made him hesitate a moment as he gazed at the mystic stone, glowing in Aeslin's pale hand. It _would _however serve as a way for him to know for certain if he could trust her or not... and this was important to him.

Ciel's hand reached as he took the stone. It immediately dissolved into his palm, a warming sensation pooling there for a moment. And then, there it was; that same feeling he'd had last night. Comfort. Peace. It washed over him, like a soothing tide, stronger that it had been in just the wind alone. _'That is... different...' _Blue eyes shifted to Aeslin as he felt this surge between them. The connection was there, that was for sure, and he was also correct about her being leveled off. From her he sensed nothing but focus and a quiet observation of the world around them. Aeslin was utterly emotionless. He supposed it came with having the hefty job of keeping balance between realms, making sacrifices without feeling much remorse.

Aeslin herself knew that using the stone, for her, would come with some potential drawbacks. Being exposed to another's emotions could very well bring her back into harmony with her own. Though, she supposed that as long as she stayed on task and didn't dwell on anything that came through, she would manage. "Now then," Ciel sent on, "Sebastian if you will see to writing out a contract for miss Aeslin to sign. Your role will be that of my personal physician, I thought this would be fitting as you are a healer. By the way," blue eyes glanced to her horns, "is there any way for you to mask those? Being a part of the human world now, you will surely need to look like one. I wouldn't want to cause any suspicions. We'll also need to get you some appropriate clothing as soon as possible. I can have someone escort you over Nina Hopkins, she will be able to see about making you something suitable." Ciel couldn't help but note how unusual Aeslin's outfit was; attire suitable for demigod rather than a typical British citizen. Surely she'd need to fix that. The demigod nodded and stood. Ciel was pleased with how this all turned out, despite his wonder of this peculiar stone. Perhaps his birthday was not soiled, after all.


	4. A Visit to Nina's

The carriage rolled down the bustling streets. Inside was Mey Rin and Aeslin, the maid having been tasked with accompanying Aeslin to Nina's shop to see about getting some reasonable clothing. Her cloaking was partially in effect, hiding her horns. Occasionally, Aeslin flicked her gaze from the window and to Mey Rin. Aeslin would sense as well as _see _how nervous she made the maid, to her bemusement. Bleeding from the maid and into the demigod's awareness was some mixture of confusion, mild fear and attraction.

The two soon proceeded out of the carriage soon and into the seamstress's shop.

"Mey Rin! How good to see you!" The bubbly brunette greeted, nearly skipping over to the pair with an array of colorful spools in her arms and strings cascading erratically all over her form. She'd nearly tripped as she made way for the pair. "Oh! I see you brought a guest. It's lovely to meet you," she inclined her head a little and smiled brightly. "What can I help you with?"

"Lord Phantomhive's got out newest recruit. He'll be his physician, yes he will," Mey Rin nodded her head excitedly. "Name's Aeslin! He'll be needing some new clothes, we thought it'd be best to pay you a visit."

"Wise choice!" Nina beamed. Aeslin merely watched the two woman buzz about. They were quite lively, though this didn't seem to phase the demigod much. "Well, why don't you take a look around and get an idea of what you fancy, before I pull you into the back to take some measurements, hmm? It's of the utmost importance that I make you an outfit that fits you _perfectly. _Go on, don't be shy!~" Aeslin glanced around the shop. Her attention was caught mostly by the men's section, namely the black coats. Mey Rin took to waiting in the front of the store with a book in hand while Aeslin was led into the back room by Nina.

"All right, mister Aeslin, if you would, I'll need you to strip down to just your under garments. Some people don't like that, but any friend of Ciel's deserves my best work!" She motioned to a section of the room with a dark folding screen. Aeslin walked to it, took her place behind it and removed her clothing until she was only in a simple white mid-drift type shirt and some fitted white mini shorts. She walked out then, expression even as she stepped upon the stand in the midst of the space. Nina turned, gasping a little when she looked to Aeslin, and then laughed.

"Mey Rin made it sound like you were a man!" The seamstress's laugh chimed in Aeslin's ears. "I didn't expect otherwise," Aeslin was not in the slightest the most vulumptous young woman; she was sinewy with the slightest curve to her hips and almost unseen breasts. Nina proceeded to measure Aeslin, gushing as she did. "My! Your proportions are just as astoundingly perfect as Lord Phantomhive's! You're quite the looker, miss Aeslin, I have to say; like a porcelain doll~" Aeslin merely went along with the measurements sporting a deadpan, moving her limbs as she was indicated to do so. Really, she wasn't sure how to handle the attention at all.

"Now then, what types of articles did you like?" Nina then moved towards the chair Aeslin set some of her selections upon. Lots of darker shades, blacks, greys, deep purples and blues and browns. All of them were quite androgynous in appearance. "I see, and I must say I appreciate a woman who is not afraid to break those pesky gender norms." Soon she got to work on Aeslin's customized outfit and then allowed the young woman to try it on.

Mey Rin looked over as she heard the curtain to the back room shift open, proceeding over to take a look. "Oh, my!" She uttered, a nose bleed running down her lip the moment she witnessed Aeslin. A hand clasped over her mouth to hide the blood. "Mister Aeslin-! You- you look utterly dashing...!" The maid swooned, _'Nearly as dashing as Sebastian, yes he does...!' _Aeslin sported a calf-length, tapered black coat with a grayish purple embellished vest, white dress shirt and black tie. Slender black slacks were worn on her legs and on her feet, heeled Oxfords in black and gray Her hair was tied loosely back with a thin white cloth. Aeslin looked in the mirror, and truly this outfit did make her look deceivingly male, albeit an extraordinary _pretty _male. Admittedly, she loved Nina's work. The brunette then proceeded to the check out stand with a heap of clothing in her arms.

"Now you'll have a suitable wardrobe!" Nina beamed.

Aeslin looked to the huge pile of clothing a little hesitantly. "Won't it all be a bit expensive...?"

"Oh, no need to be so modest! Seems Master Ciel was feeling rather generous today," Mey Rin assured.

_-A few moments later-_

Aeslin and Mey Rin headed into Ciel's study, sparkles shimmering against Aeslin as Mey Rin motioned to her in presentation. "So, what d'you think?" Mey Rin asked. _'Truly, I don't think I can handle having such beautiful men around the manor...!' _She couldn't help but lament inwardly.

Ciel glanced from the forms upon his desk and to Aeslin nonchalantly. "I see you favor men's clothing," he mused faintly. "It is much more suitable than the robes you usually wear. Nina is... a bit much though her work does not disappoint." Aeslin nearly cracked a smirk at the young man's candid ways. Blue eyes moved to Mey Rin then. "I need to have a few words with Aeslin," to that Mey Rin bowed hastily and scurried out of the room. "Being appointed as my physician, I trust that since you have a duty as a healer that you have an extensive knowledge on anatomy?"

"Of course," Aeslin affirmed.

"Right. Well, though you have a duty here, I thought I would remind you of my position working for Queen Elizabeth. I try not to involved Mey Rin, Bard or Finnian on such tasks for... obvious reasons though at times they will be present. Because I am aware of your abilities, there is a good chance you'll be joining in with any cases that are particularly paranormal in nature. Thus, you may end up needing to put these tasks above your own individual tasks at times. Is that a problem?"

"It shouldn't be," Aeslin sent on. "If anything, I will merely need to find a balance between everything. Though like your butler, I am quick on my feet. Multitasking should be easy, most of the time, if anything."

"Good. You can take you leave," Ciel motioned to the door, looking distracted by the forms he was working on. Aeslin quietly made her way out. Ciel looked to the door as she exited, wondering for a moment. It probably was a good thing Aeslin looked a bit male. Lizzy likely would not exactly likely the idea of him having a female physician. Speaking of which, it was only 3 years now until their marriage... he wondered about that. Lately, they were each quite busy with their own dealings. Though she paid him visits occasionally. Ciel cared for Lizzy, though he rarely did show it... being transparent about any type of vulnerabilities was never his strong suit. Not since that day years ago... it had left scars that would never go away. Sometimes, he wondered if Lizzy's recent distance was due to his own emotional frigidity. Sometimes he wondered if she'd grown tired of it.

As Aeslin proceeded slowly down the manor hallways, she paused. Something was coming through, something from Ciel to be exact. Though it was faint, she felt this momentary pang of pain in her chest. Anger and sadness, over a past traumatic experience... humiliation, uncertainly... Pale lips parted as a faint gasp left her at the sensation, a hand clutching at the fabric of her vest, over her chest. Thin eyebrows furrowed then as the feelings drifted away, consumed again by focus. Ciel's feelings were bleeding through to her, and it had stopped her dead in her tracks to feel that pain. With a sigh, she composed herself, and continued down the hall to see to any duties.

_-That night-_

Soon everyone, other than Sebastian of course, would be winding down for the night. Aeslin took to heading to the garden in the back of the mansion while the moon was bright and the clouds were clear to meditate a while. She needed to keep on her toes, and not allow any of Ciel's—or anyone else's emotions—effect her. It was an instinct at this point for her, and truthfully _that _was part of the reason she chose to avoid humans and contact with their feelings. They could indeed experience such joy, but the pain just didn't seem worth it to her. Emotional pain especially, she felt she could not handle very well. And she was not okay with that.

Eyes remained closed as she felt the soft breeze around her. Pale skin was nearly alight in the moon's glow. Her mother's, as well as her own aura calmed her immensely, making her feel level and at ease. Vaguely she felt her link draw near, then heard footsteps against the grass behind her from where she sat on a large stone.

"Aeslin, it's getting late," Ciel said. "Demigod still sleep, I presume?" He was trying to act casual, though Aeslin got the sense he felt more comfortable having her inside at night. Despite the fact she was stronger than most. Ciel blinked a moment, curiously. "You're meditating?"

Metallic eyes slipped open, her arms shifting though she remained facing the moon. "I do it as a way to keep myself as level-headed as possible." Ciel recalled for a moment how he'd accidently allowed himself to flash back to his past earlier, and wondered if Aeslin had felt that too. If she had, she was not mentioning it, to his relief. Aeslin however was curious about that, she'd only gotten a glimpse of what Ciel had been through, what made him who he was.

A moment of silence drew on, the wind shifting their hair softly as they each acknowledged the buzz between them; their link. Ciel looked from Aeslin's soft hair to the moon then. "Your mother. You can sense her clearer when outside, I presume."

"Yes," Aeslin affirmed. "It helps with meditating. Though I can meditate just about anywhere," she shrugged faintly, turning to glance at Ciel. He glanced to her as well, a little taken aback at how her eyes looked in the moonlight. Inhuman, peculiar. Strangely beautiful, even.

"You know," Ciel sent on, looking to the moon again, "I saw you, before our initial meeting at that shoddy factory. Floating in the sky. I don't think you mentioned you could fly."

"My staff allows me to. On my own, I can glide, so to speak. I was scouting the area for activity then, flying is a much more convenient way to do so," a soft smirk crossed her features. That took Ciel back a little, it was the only expression—be it slight as it was—he'd seen her have. For a while there he'd been convinced she could not form expressions. "You've got a good eye though, normally I use my cloaking when I'm scouting. Perhaps it is coincidental; considering the fact I now work for you." Eyes met again as Ciel silently considered that.

"Perhaps it is," he agreed after a moment. Aeslin was to be his weapon, to never betray him. And their link, so far, was proving that she likely could be trusted.


	5. Leaventon

The following afternoon, Aeslin and Sebastian were called into Ciel's study. A situation had been brought forth by the Queen that called for their inspection. "There's a small village a ways outside of town," the Earl explained as he placed some of the forms upon his desk away and into a drawer. "It seems there's been some peculiar happenings there recently. Namely two villagers who have murdered others in their town. The report is a little vague, which leads me to believe they must be covering their tracks for some reason. We will need to intervene. Aeslin, you will coming along on this task as well," he shifted out of his seat then and Sebastian moved to assist his Lord with getting his coat on. Aeslin nodded, follow the other two out of the door then.

Sebastian took to steering their horse, Ciel sitting in the front seat of the buggy while Aeslin settled with sitting on the edge near the back, her head tilted up so that she could gaze at the clouds. Ciel faintly noted the fact she seemed most comfortable around nature, her usual unwavering demeanor melting a bit more into something laid-back while outside. "I cannot help but wonder what led these villagers to resort to such atrocious actions," Sebastian murmured curiously. Meanwhile, Aeslin was trying her best to ignore the demons overwhelmingly thick aura. It felt _heavy... _devious. Sebastian couldn't help but muse the act the demigod took a spot as _far _away from his as possible. Surely they'd eventually have to try and at least work together, considering their master was the same.

The buggy wheeled to a halt before a dingy-looking village eventually. Villagers were dotted about, appearing to be utterly exhausted and yet the each were diligently working on different tasks. As they three stepped forth, Aeslin couldn't help but note the odd feeling she got from the village. Whether it was supernatural or not, she could not exactly say. "The two we need to keep an eye out for are William Huss and Evelyn Thomas," Ciel instructed to his two guardians before they stepped further in, and past the fenced entrance.

A tattered-looking woman stepped forth, her eyes struggling to stay open as she managed a smile to the group. "Oh, newcomers, welcome to Leaventon, please feel free to take a look around," she bowed slightly, slowly edging away from them though her eyes did not leave them. Her eyes were a deep blue, though were absolutely devoid. As the trio proceeded to take a look at the entrances to the various homes and shops, all eyes watched them, even while the villagers worked.

"This isn't normal," Ciel murmured quietly, eyes flicking to Aeslin a moment. "Do you sense anything here?" he asked to her, quietly, speculating.

"The aura here is odd, but I am unable to pin any form of paranormal activity," Aeslin clarified. "All I'm sensing is that everyone here is exhausted, but they are adamant about working; tending to their village." Ciel led them then into a run down little market in one section of the village to see if anything caught their eye there. Ciel proceeded over to who appeared to be shop owner.

"Welcome to Leaventon, is there anything you needed assistance with?" The middle aged man asked to Ciel, his eyes as bleak as the woman's who had greeted them outside. _'What is going on with these people?' _Ciel couldn't help but wonder.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I've come here alongside my butler and my traveling physician due to some reports on a couple of murder cases. It seems two of your villagers are under our radar. Do you happen to know where William Huss or Evelyn Thomas are?"

The man blinked, shocked. "I- I beg your pardon, young lad...? Murders? I haven't heard of anything happening here. You must be mistaken."

"Can I speak to your mayor?" Ciel pressed. The man's shocked expression fell into something cold and rock solid.

"I do apologize, young lad, I've much to do," he was moving past Ciel, who tried to protest though gritted his teeth instead, frustrated.

"Well then, if we can't get any leads I suppose we'll have to do some sniffing on our own," Ciel concluded as he turned and trudged out of the market along with Aeslin and Sebastian.

The three then decided to take to the village's tiny Inn to see about a room, Ciel concluding that they needed to take a closer look at what was really going on here. Aeslin pulled a window open to air out their hotel room as Sebastian went on his own to see about getting something to eat.

"It's been hours now and we still don't have any leads," Ciel rubbed his temples a bit. "Paying for a stay is only a precaution, it wouldn't be the first time a case ends up dragged out like this." Eyes turned to Aeslin from where he sat at the edge of the hotel bed. "Are you certain you don't sense anything strange here? These villagers are working to the bone it seems, they don't even stop to take a break from what I've witnessed. It's too odd not to be something otherworldly... wouldn't you agree?" Aeslin nodded and then drifted towards the center of the room. She took a seat cross-legged on the floor.

"I'll delve deeper into my senses," Aeslin decided as her eyes slipped shut. Slowly she edged into a meditative state. Ciel watched her a moment, his eyes calm. After a moment he turned his gaze to the open window, watched the curtains blow around gently in the wind. This ever-present feeling of tranquility radiating from Aeslin's aura was the strangest thing... in truth, he didn't mind it so much. It was _needed, _even. What threw him off was the fact this feeling truly had become foreign for him. For the longest time, he was convinced he'd never know happiness or peace ever again. Even now, it was only coming forth as an extension of a godly being like Aeslin. Eyes flicked to her still face again a moment.

Aeslin connected herself to everything in the village, the people working like bees, the buildings, the trees, the area surrounding the village... and that's when she felt it—an abrupt surge of dense, dark energy. Aeslin observed this, noting how the creature seemed to be controlling an array of strings. All of which connected to the heads of the villagers. Her astral body then was _thrown _angrily back into her body the moment the being noticed her. A sharp gasp left Aeslin as her eyes flew open.

Ciel was immediately on his feet them, unconsciously edging close to her, a hand reaching hesitantly in her direction. That entirely caught him off guard, he'd never seen her react like that. "Aeslin, what is it?"

Aeslin's wide eyes calmed, though the thudding of her heart was still loud in her ears. Eyes flicked to Ciel. "This explains why I couldn't sense anything at first. There's a dark entity operating a small ways outside of the village. It's controlling the villagers, for some reason I'm uncertain of. It... certainly was _not _happy to have been seen by me, either..." eyebrows furrowed as she was still milling over how hostile the being was towards her.

Their eyes met then, Ciel felt the shock that momentarily filled Aeslin after what had happened, though it vanquished quickly. "Do you recall where this thing was exactly?"

"I recall a general location, yes," the demigod affirmed as she stood and dusted off her coat and slacks. Just then, Sebastian entered with a cat like grin on his lips and a platter of food and drinks in his hand.

"I've brought some refreshments for you two. Wouldn't want to burn out on this rather taxing case, hmm?" The butler offered, placing the tray then upon the first nightstand in view.

"Aeslin was able to pin a lead via her meditation," Ciel sent on as he went first for a cup of tea and then nabbed a sandwich.

"Oh?" Sebastian quipped, in interest as he looked to Aeslin. "Looks like this case may not be as lengthy as we'd initially thought."

"Perhaps not," Aeslin corrected, looking to Sebastian with steely eyes. "It turns out the villagers here are under the control of a dark entity. It's working outside of the village. We should see to it soon, though it seemed..." she furrowed her brows as she rose her triangular finger sandwich to her lips, "hostile."

"A dark entity... was it a demon, perhaps?" Sebastian asked, curiously.

"To be fair, it didn't quite feel exactly like a demon. I'm a bit thrown off by it, in truth, I haven't encountered them yet in my travels."

"Exactly how old are you, if I may ask?" Sebastian asked then. Physically Aeslin appeared around his Lord's age though he doubted she'd been around for only 18 years.

"Chronologically I'm 217," Aeslin clarified.

Sebastian blinked a moment. "We'd better be on our toes, then. Being older even than myself, I've no doubt you've encountered all kinds of creatures over your years. To be faced with something unusual like this seems troublesome..." he murmured, bringing a hand to his chin. Ciel looked between the two as they interacted. It seemed this entity was foreign to them both, which made him the slightest bit uneased. Nevertheless, they needed to act.

Shortly after their meal, Aeslin led Sebastian and Ciel outside of the village. Holding her palm out, her staff stretched directly out of it. Pale fingers clutched the staff, a faint white glow illuminating it. Ciel blinked in soft awe. So, that was the staff he witnessed her flying upon a couple of nights prior...? It indeed looked like a monk, or a shaman's staff, the end of it a ring with ringlets dangling from it. In the center of the ring was a moon, a waning crescent. "The moon on my staff changes as the true moon's phases do," Aeslin commented, noticing that Ciel was staring at it for a long moment with his lips parted. "It will be a long walk. It will be faster if you travel upon it with me," she sent on, the staff moving so that it was parallel to the ground.

"What?" Ciel stammered, looking a bit appalled. Aeslin smirked faintly.

"You _would _be able to keep up with me a bit better this way, my Lord," Sebastian mused in agreement, a smirk of his own crawling against his lips.

"I cannot _possibly _take a ride on that..." Ciel argued.

"There's no need to be so frightened of heights. I'm certain miss Aeslin is capable of catching you, should you fall off," Sebastian pressed. Aeslin idly took a seat on her staff.

"_F-frightened?!_" Ciel protested, furious now at how Sebastian would even _dare _to attempt to embarrass him. "Who the hell says that I'm frightened?" With that he took a seat next to Aeslin, glaring at Sebastian who merely sported a coy grin. "You truly are an annoyance," Ciel muttered.

"Do lead the way," Sebastian instructed to Aeslin, grin still in place.

"Hold on," Aeslin said, and soon everything was happening _much _too quickly for the blue-haired Earl. He and Aeslin were shooting into the air, a gasp rising out of his lips as he instinctively clung to her slender waist. Ciel's heart had nearly lept from his chest, though as they flew steadily through the air and over the forestry, gradually the dread he felt was doused out by that ever-present feeling of tranquility... The wind in his hair felt soothing, and as blue eyes shifted downward, he felt no fear at the fact Sebastian's swift form below was rather small from this height. Turning to look ahead, his cheek pressed into Aeslin's shoulder, her feathery hair brushing the skin of his face. Being this close to such a being brought some sensation over him, this sense of wonder that left him almost breathless. Aeslin merely stayed on route, though was ever aware of Ciel holding onto her. His fully human body was quite warm, a comfort to have this close. Though she pushed that fact aside.

Soon, they landed before a moss-covered cavern entrance. Aeslin stared at wearily as she and Ciel scooted off of her staff. She turned it, holding it in her hand now. A dark energy washed over her, menacingly. "The entity is in there," she said.


	6. Loom

The trio stood before the cavern, the look and feel of it being rather ominous. Sebastian glanced from Ciel and to Aeslin, momentarily wondering if it might be too dangerous for his Lord to enter the space. Granted, he had two rather powerful beings as his guardians now. Ciel was the first to step forth, venturing into the cavern, his mind set on getting this murder case solved once and for all. Blue eyes glanced around the initial entry way of the dark cavern. Aeslin rose a hand slightly, a pale silver-blue light shining from her palm as she drew out her aura a bit so that they could see better. The entry way dipped, forming into a wide, spiraling stairway.

"This cavern is rather intricate," Aeslin murmured, noting that someone must have taken the time to carve in the stairway and the rest of the space. They all ventured ever lower, deeper into the ground until the stairway ended and stopped at a rickety door. Ciel glanced to his guardians as he stood before it. "The dark aura is at it's peak. Our target is inside," Aeslin announced as she clutched her staff, eyes fixed upon the door before she flicked her gaze to the black-clad butler near her. "Be on your toes."

"Always," Sebastian affirmed, with a soft nod. Aeslin moved past Ciel to open the door first. Shining her light, the shadows in the medium-sized space shrunk away to reveal a man standing in the midst of the room, over a work table of sorts, tinkering away at something. Aeslin blinked in faint surprise. "The entity is controlling his body," she noted quietly to the others. There was the sound of others tinkering away to their left, Ciel looking over to see a ragged woman and man working on some type of contraption resembling a cage with large prongs inside and a generator of some kind off to the side. They tapped away, though the machine would not whir to life.

"You should not be here," the man cautioned suddenly, his voice a deep rumble that emanated, in an inhuman fashion, from his chest. Slowly he turned to look at them, or rather he glowered at them bitterly.

"Who are you?" Ciel demanded.

The man turned slowly away, tinkering again. "The mayor of Leaventon. My citizens and I are busy working, so I suggest you _leave," _he hissed, turning to fully face the three now, a red glint in his eyes. Aeslin and Sebastian stepped forth in protection of Ciel.

"It seems you take me for a fool. You should know fully well I am aware that you are in fact _not _the mayor," Aeslin said icily. The 'mayor' smirked. Aeslin gritted her teeth, already growing impatient. "You've stepped far out of line as it is. What is the meaning of all of this? Controlling the villagers, not to mention that machine in the other room..."

"I'm afraid I cannot give you that information," the possessed man droned. "Since you are being so persistent however..." in a flash he was lashing forward, a hand more akin to claws swinging, to which Sebastian grasped him swiftly by the wrist. A cackle moved from the possessed mayor as Sebastian struggled against his strength, easily whirling the butler and hauling him into the cavern wall.

"Sebastian!" Ciel uttered, "What the hell are you?" he spat, furious blue eyes flicking to the false mayor. The noble was truthfully feeling the tresses of fear now clenching his stomach to knots. Whatever this dark entity was, it was surely a match for Sebastian and that was _not _good. Moving his eye patch from it's place, his left eye opened, his contract mark glowing as he ordered, "Sebastian, Aeslin, put a stop to this!"

"Yes, my Lord," Sebastian obliged.

"I am here to protect you," Aeslin obliged as well.

"So little human wants to play as well? I would not mind feeding on your soul after taking out those other two," the mayor was zooming towards Ciel then, Aeslin stepping in front of him in a blur. Everything was happening too quickly for Ciel to keep up well, his heart thudding in dread within his chest. Blue eyes were wide as Aeslin blocked the mayor's blow with her staff. Then, she swung her staff fluidly, scooping him up with it and hauling him towards Sebastian, who had risen to his feet. Sebastian drove his fist against the mayor approaching him, sending him into the cavern wall with so much strength, it caused some rubble to crumble from the stone wall. A sinister laugh moved from the mayor's lips as his eyes grew fully red now, the entity tapping into all of it's power as he moved quickly to his feet. Aeslin was about to move to bind him, though he was zooming again, baring his teeth as he targeted Sebastian.

Suddenly, Aeslin felt another human drawing near, one of the enslaved villagers grasping Ciel harshly in an attempt to pull him away and lock him up. "Get off of me!" Ciel urged, though the prisoner's grip was abnormally solid—likely due to the control the entity had over them. As soon as she saw an opportunity, Aeslin bound the prisoner, rendering them paralyzed before moving to help Sebastian.

"We'll need to target him at the same time," Aeslin said to Sebastian. "If we can weaken him just enough to have him stay still a moment, I can bind him," she instructed urgently.

The mayor chuckled darkly, his clothes in tatters from the duel. A darkness radiated from him, edging towards the demon and demigod. Aeslin held her palm out and closed her eyes. The same silver-blue glow that illuminated from her hand before grew larger and larger, engulfing the darkness and destroying in before it could reach anyone. Ciel blinked in awe from where he stood, a small distance from the fight. _'I've got to do something. Perhaps I can distract him long enough so that he'll quit moving around so quickly.' _Ciel drew out his pistol, watching carefully as the mayor shifted about, readying his next attack.

Firing his gun, he'd landed a bullet into the mayor's rib cage, causing him to topple a little, though he was still easily rushing back towards Sebastian and Aeslin. "Damn him!" Ciel hissed.

"Now!" Sebastian shouted, as he and Aeslin moved in unison, Sebastian driving his fist again into the mayor, his blow strengthened an impossible amount along with the blast of energy that flew from Aeslin's palm. With another quick motion, she at last bound the pesky mayor.

Now that he was unable to move, the three of them stepped near. He was chuckling, though his teeth were clenching in rage, his eyes upon Aeslin, wild with fury.

"Damn you, demigod... and to think a demon, a being akin to my kind is working alongside you. How pitiful," the mayor mocked.

"It is a rather unusual arrangement," Sebastian mused.

"Sebastian, quit fooling around," Ciel snapped to his butler, turning then to the paralyzed mayor. "Explain yourself," he held his gun towards him then, though Aeslin motioned her hand to stop him. Ciel looked to her in bewilderment. "What are you doing?"

"The entity has left him," she said, realizing indeed that the dark energy had faded. The mayor's eyes returned to normal, regaining their natural, human shine. He winced in pain at the gun wound at his side. Aeslin knelt then to heal him, drawing the bullet out and taking a moment as his wound slowly proceeded to close.

"Do you have any idea what is going on? The being inside of you has left now," Aeslin questioned.

The man looked far-off, though was still stunned to be witnessing the one before him healing him somehow. "That, that spirit," he managed as the other two villagers sauntered from their place in the other room, drearily looking around after being freed as well. "It was keeping the others occupied while it had me conduct the building of this supernatural machine..." he explained while Sebastian and Ciel listened, Aeslin remaining at his side.

The two villagers came near, the woman speaking first. "It was havin' us doin' it's dirty work," she explained, "there'd been a few who had strong enough wills to break past the possession, that thing had us kill them in cold blood. So that we weren't too easily found by officials, he had us come down here to work on that contraption."

Ciel's eyes danced a little as realization hit him. "Then that makes you two the 'culprits'... William Huss and Evelyn Thomas, I presume?"

"That's right," William affirmed. Soon, the mayor was able to stand comfortably.

"I... I don't know how exactly you were able to pull that off. But thank you all," he looked from Aeslin, to Sebastian and then to Ciel and then proceeded to lead everyone to the machine. "The machine the being was having us work on was a failure. At the time of your arrival we were working on some improvements..."

"You said it was supernatural... do you have any clue what it's purpose was?" Sebastian questioned. "That being really went through a lot of trouble to create it..."

"And here I thought demons were the most meddlesome," Aeslin murmured, Sebastian flashing her a sportive glare. Ciel couldn't help but grin at that. Truly, when Aeslin did express herself he found her to be oddly relatable.

"To be fair, my thoughts on the point of the machine are a little muddled, likely because the being didn't want anyone to know of its purpose..." the mayor gazed at the large machine momentarily, a hand at his chin. Then he looked to the group before him. "All I can recall is that it may have been to hold some powerful being captive... what being precisely, I'm not certain... to think there are beings more power than it had been..." he shuddered at the idea.

Aeslin narrowed her eyes faintly. The entity was gone, far enough away that she could not sense him any longer... it fled, which meant it was still on the loose. This bothered her immensely, considering that it had broken her binding, it seemed that this creature was rather troublesome. Likely, she would need to seek it out when she could so that she could get rid of it once and for all.

"Now then, I think it is high time I get back to Leaventon to get things back in order," the mayor sent on with a nod. "Being in this cavern is making my physically ill."

"I second that," Ciel agreed. "Let's get out of here."

Things had drawn on for a while, by the time the trio was saying their farewells to the grateful villagers of Leaventon, the sun was sinking below the horizon. As they made their way back to their waiting buggy, Aeslin's mind flashed back to the moment she'd stopped the mayor, when he was possessed, from potentially killing Ciel. Something had sparked within her as it occurred, even as quickly as it had. What had that been...? The times she was in a position she'd need to protect another, it had been mildly rewarding. And yet this feeling was different, vastly so. It felt nearly as if protecting Ciel was something she was meant to do. Granted, she was meant to protect _any _being in need. Perhaps it was merely their link having some effect on her, she assumed as she sat next to Ciel in their buggy, gazing with an even expression out at the landscape, her hand under her chin. Closing her eyes, she focused only on the feel of the wind in her hair.


	7. Aeslin, The Grudging Charmer

Silvery eyes gleamed against the moon's light, carefully scanning the land below. Aeslin floated along in the night sky, her appearance cloaked so that she merely resembled a firefly. Even so, the feel of the wind in her deep gray locks of hair was always the most consoling thing. The demigod tried her best to tune into her sense of serenity; it was surely needed after her and the others' encounter with that entity the previous day. Concern was festering within Aeslin or the first time in a long while, it had after all been decades since she faced something of that caliber. She'd scouted the whole of London by now, even the outskirts... it seemed the creature had gone elsewhere. Even so, she vowed to stay on her toes. After feeling she'd adequately looked over things, she zoomed her way back to the Phantomhive manor.

Aeslin made her way inside of the front door. By now, most were snoozing away while Sebastian wandered the manor like a spectral being. As she ventured into the mansion, she could feel his energy drawing near. Aeslin had been weary of him, still was to a degree... but seeing his devotion to his master was uncommon and truthfully commendable. His dark form made way down the corridor, candlelight eliminating his ghostly white face. Any other would have started at the sight of him, though Aeslin had seen enough in her time not be phased much by such things.

"Well, how did that go?" Sebastian asked, his feet halting a couple of feet from the demigod. Her steady eyes fixed upon his face, ever poised, though the butler could indeed sense that Aeslin was on high alert. The candle light washed upon both of their faces now."I sensed them nowhere in, nor near London. Something tells me it may be back, however..."

"What ever do you think it was?" He questioned, both of their voices low, calculating murmurs in the darkness. "Surely it operated both similarly and differently than a demon."

"I haven't faced anything like it in a while, though it seems to have been more powerful than anything I've encountered as of yet. What it showed us before was only a taste of it's power... I'll keep on my toes about it, just in case," Aeslin vowed.

"A good idea indeed" Sebastian concurred. "Feel free to take to your room if you'll be needing any rest," he sent on, before moving to venture along the halls again.

Aeslin considered that, though her feet were instead taking her towards the garden. Some meditation would be necessary before she could even think of sleeping.

Ciel shifted from his place in his bed. Moving to his dresser, he unceremoniously threw himself into something a little more presentable though still comfortable enough to take off easily we he'd head back to sleep. Leaving his room, he followed the divinity link's draw to where Aeslin was currently. He couldn't sleep, and he was aware of Aeslin's unrest lately, which was a concern to him. Usually she was so quiet minded, and though he felt her mind quieting now, he thought it would be best to make sure things were all right. The consoling aura led him out back to the garden. Feet shifted against the grass, drawing Aeslin's attention. There she sat, upon her favored boulder, turning to look over her pale shoulder and towards him. She wore her robes currently, her horns in view as well from when she'd gone off to scout the area for any activity.

"Yesterday you mentioned that the dark entity possessing the mayor of Leaventon had left him, even after you bound him," Ciel pointed out. "I've obviously witnessed you bind Grell, and so I can't help but wonder what exactly happened then. How did it get away?" He stepped near.

"That much I am still figuring out. It's not a normal creature, and is rather insidious in fact. I've dealt with others similar to it... though oddly this one seems to have some form of motive. Usually, beings like that reap chaos for the pure sake of it," she made known.

"I see," Ciel considered. "I couldn't help but notice your unease a little while ago... I do hope that thing isn't going to be causing any issues."

"It very well might, though it is no longer in London from what I've sensed. I just wonder what on Earth it wanted..." she wondered, her eyes shifting away from Ciel's momentarily, in thought.

"Time might tell," the Earl sent on, "we've got other things to worry about however, so until then I wouldn't let it bother you so much." Aeslin smirked faintly at that. "What is it?" Ciel asked, noting the ghost of a smirk edging on Aeslin's pale lips. Aeslin paused, the wind blowing against her skin silently.

"You are one of few rather unique humans," Aeslin admitted, her eyes looking to the moon. "You are as poised as I, you stand your ground firmly, without falter... despite what is buried within you. You are stronger than most," she said, the words seeming to flow into Ciel, gripping at him. He wasn't certain what to make of that feeling.

"Yes," he agreed simply, even though it was clear now she felt that deeply buried pain he held. All as a result of that fateful day long ago... Blue eyes averted, though were steady as they stared off into the woods. Really, he didn't know how he felt about her having a sense of those things. Instinctively he felt himself recoil from that, and yet there was still this intrigue he held towards her; likely it was the fact her kind was so rare. Even knowing whatever she did, she still did not pry, which was good. "After that day, long ago, everything changed..." he sent on quietly.

"I can sense the change within you. Though it isn't my place to question it. What was has been, and now we are here," Aeslin assured.

A tiny grin crept upon Ciel's lips, though he hid it well. Really, this demigod was the only type he'd met as of yet that he felt he actually got along with. He and Sebastian did as well, though of course the demon had his tendencies which vexed the Earl. Somehow, he could sense now the tiniest glimmers on fear within Aeslin. But just as she wouldn't pry his hidden feelings out of him, he would not pry either, even when he wondered where that tiny shred of fear came from."We ought to get some rest," Ciel advised, "tomorrow is going to be a bit hectic, knowing how the servants tend to be," he shook his head at the fact. "We'll be getting a small ball together to help with funding one of Funtom's recent business propositions. So be certain to be awake early and dressed properly."

"Yes, of course," Aeslin assured then, as Ciel was now moving away and back into the manor.

—_The following day; mid afternoon—_

Funtom's funding ball was beginning, folks from various other partnerships mingling, dancing and some flocking over to the food serving table to ogle Sebastian and Bardroy's fine creations; an array of finger foods from several cultural cuisines. Aeslin was off scouting a bit before heading over in support of things as well as to keep an eye on any potential issues. After having bound and sealed away some stray, young demons, she got changed into something appropriate for the ball and made her way to the ballroom.

Proceeding through the tall double doors, clad in an outfit somewhat different from her usual attire that this time adorned with some golden embellishments to compliment her earring, Aeslin made way through the crowd to take to a corner to keep watch, though was sensing something that made her pause abruptly. The sound of whispers and faint squealing met her keen ears.

"Oh, _my-!_"

"Who _is _that?"

"Ask him for a dance! I _dare _you...!"

Aeslin blinked as a body was pushed into hers, one young woman who's friends had pushed her along and into her. The black haired girl stammered, pressing her gloved fingers together, a blush on her cheeks as her eyes flicked about. "W-would you mind a dance?" she at last sputtered out. A flock of other young ladies proceeded then to surround Aeslin.

"Hey, would you like a dance? I promise I don't have two left feet!" another, blonde haired young lady chimed.

"Hey, I saw him first!" Another snapped. Aeslin looked utterly trapped and terrified, a large sweat-drop appearing on her head as the group proceeded to fight each other with their handbags.

"Enough already, _really," _Ciel interjected, suddenly, pushing past the group of girls as a vein panged on his head and yanking Aeslin by her arm and out of the hoard. "Aeslin here is my physician, she is _only_ present in case anything goes awry," Ciel clarified, annoyance coating every word that left his lips. Most of the ladies looked utterly dumbfounded.

"_She?_" One quipped loudly.

"You have to admit 'he' is rather too pretty to be a male... I suppose?"

Another girl pushed the others aside roughly. "I can't say I only go with men, I still want a dance!"

"Ciel!" A familiar voice chimed then, Ciel then turning in time with Aeslin. Lizzy approached, clad in silky layers of her favored color; pink, a smile lighting up her features and her emerald eyes sparkling.

"Lizzy?" Ciel uttered, not having expected her to show up to such a minor occasion."Who's this?" Lizzy quipped, tilting her head. Ciel's hand snapped away then when he noticed he was still grasping Aeslin's arm.

"This is Aeslin, he's my new personal physician," Ciel said to her.

"_He_?!" One of the girls from earlier shrieked from behind them. "You _just _said that Aeslin is a girl!"

Ciel twitched a bit, dread filling him then as blue washed over his face. _'Damn it all, so much for hiding that fact from Lizzy of all people.' _Ciel couldn't do much other than stammer while Aeslin looked level, though her eyebrow was faintly quirked as she was so very confused now.

"Oh, a personal physician..." Lizzy considered, looking to Aeslin, noting how serious she appeared, albeit mildly taken aback or perhaps uncomfortable. Ciel tried his best not to shudder in dread as he truly _hoped _to the Gods she would not fire off on him for having a female physician. "Well, it is about time you begin to take better care of yourself, Ciel," Lizzy sent on, bowing then to Aeslin with a smile. "Please do take care of him, Aeslin."Aeslin nodded, though she could sense the weariness lingering behind Lizzy's facade.

"That is my duty, after all," the demigod assured softly. _'So, this is Ciel's fiance, then? Hm...' _"I'll give you two a moment to speak," Aeslin nodded, knowing fully well that Lizzy wasn't always present and that there likely was a reason she was here. Sebastian waved her over anyway to assist with preventing Mey Rin from dropping a tray full of treats to add to the food table.

"It's been a while, I'm... honestly surprised you came," Ciel sent on to Lizzy.

"Oh, don't be silly, Ciel. I've only been quite busy lately. I thought it would be good to pay you a visit," she said, though Ciel couldn't help but note her hesitation. "If anything, you have been rather distant. I've not even had any letters turn up for months... are you feeling all right?" She knew that ever since that day, Ciel would never be the same boy he once was. Sometimes Lizzy wondered if this whole thing was simply hopeless. She wished he could just cheer up, and yet no matter what she did, he never really did seem happy. Lizzy however looked him over, noting then that something did seem different about him, albeit slightly... he looked calmer, a tad more at ease.

"Yes, I'm fine," Ciel assured, "a few things have changed recently, that's all. And besides, I was feeling you were the one who'd stopped sending letters," he shrugged a bit.

Lizzy chuckled, though it was not a genuine or very happy sound. "I think we've both just been rather caught up." The truth was, Lizzy felt a rift growing between them. For what reason, she wasn't too sure. She cared for Ciel, loved him. Their wedding was only 3 years away now... and he was someone she'd grown up with and knew so well. Something nagged her though, some pesky thought that this whole thing was a bit crazy. But _he _was who she was meant to be with... who'd been picked for _her..._

As Aeslin fumbled about, nearly going mad trying to help the three servants, she could feel the tension between Ciel and Lizzy even across the room. She felt the bond between them and yet something felt utterly forced... though she chalked that up to an arranged marriage. Aeslin had witnessed some in her lifetime, and those sorts of arrangements usually held a bit of conflict...

"There you are!" a young woman's voice from earlier chimed, and soon Aeslin was quite literally being hauled away and _dragged _into a dance with the girl who spun her comically limp, unwilling form across the ballroom. Ciel sweat-dropped when he witnessed that, Lizzy taking heed as well and grinning, amused.

"Your physician seems to be the charmer! She truly _is deceivingly_ handsome, wouldn't you say?" Lizzy mused brightly. All Ciel could do was stare in disbelief after the girl that dragged Aeslin about.

"Well, so much for me trying to help her out earlier," he murmured. "Come, we may as well enjoy ourselves while we're here," Ciel took Lizzy's hand then and led her over to get something to eat.


	8. Build it Up with Evil and Dread

—_One month later—_

Some events had passed over the last several weeks. Mostly things pertaining to uneventful business matters and some basic murder cases that were carried out either by Ciel and Sebastian or by them along with Aeslin, if she was not already off on a task. There had been only a handful of situations in which Aeslin needed to rush her own tasks to head over to help Ciel with either getting somewhere quickly or to heal a slight wound he'd gotten. The rare times he did take to riding with her upon her staff, the more that he was beginning to enjoy the peace of flying high above the clouds through the night sky. The feeling of Aeslin's soft hair brushing his face was almost, oddly, something he rather looked forward to. "There really is something about being up here, and the world looking so small, that makes everything else seem to melt away," Ciel softly said at one point, his chin pressed against Aeslin's shoulder as they floated along. "It is fleeting... though I can see why you enjoy being up here, away from everything and everyone so much."

Some current between he and the demigod had begun to form recently; like this soft, warm, cascade that flowed between them... a silent knowing between them had begun to blossom. Ciel was not sure what to make of it, resisted it most times, even. It felt, mostly, like a very close friendship.

It was times like his current situation, when it truly was much more difficult to ignore those things. It was still bright and early, Sebastian already having placed his master's tea upon his bedside nightstand and moved his curtains aside to allow the sunlight in. Aeslin entered his room shortly after, before it would be time for him to get changed out of his pajamas. His plain white, large collared shirt lay conveniently open so that Aeslin could easily run through his daily checkup; something being implemented by that _pesky _butler of his... who currently stood near in the background, like a shadow, as he often did.

Ciel sat tentatively, though somewhat bashfully and unwillingly as Aeslin leaned over him, her ear pressing to his chest, and then his back as she instructed him to breathe in, and out, not needing any instruments given her keen senses. Fingers deftly brushed his bare skin every now and again, large blue eyes averted away as a pink blush dusted his face. Sebastian was musing far too hard over it; surely his Lord could _act _as if he were only annoyed with it, though Sebastian knew better than that. He was utterly _flustered _being so close to Aeslin. _'Do I ever wonder how Lady Elizabeth might feel about that fact...'_Sebastian nearly chuckled aloud at the thought alone.

Aeslin in turn remained focused most days while she ensured Ciel was functioning at his best. In recent days, she could not really deny the rush that washed over her anytime she made such brief contact with skin—those pesky human sentiments prying at her, to her horror.

"All seems well," she sent on as she finished up, leaning away from him then. "Your asthma is under good control as well. Should an attack arise though, don't hesitate to call to me if I'm not around," Aeslin said to Ciel, who for a moment struggled to look to her.

"Very well," he agreed, trying and failing to hide the shrinking blush on his skin. "You may see to your other tasks for now. Sebastian will be getting me ready for the day."

"Of course," Aeslin bowed, and then slipped on out of his room. As she made her way down the hall, her mind spun a little. It seemed Ciel's heart raced if she got close to him, and funnily enough, hers did as well... the demigod knew though that those were dangerous waters to tread... the Earl was, after all, engaged. Not only that... it would surely make for a painful, dramatic situation... and Aeslin was not prepared to face such an amount of pain and emotion. _'It is better not to act upon on it...' _Though they each knew what was building between them. A bond, and understanding of one another though all at once a respect to not pry openly into one another's private issues. It was like a quiet friendship, or even perhaps more. They each resisted, in their own unique ways.

—_That evening—_

Everyone took to their sections for an evening ball at the Phantomhive manor. Aeslin _thankfully _managed to cloak herself away from the views of any young ladies—or even young men—who might have been inclined to _force _her to dance like the last ball she'd been a part of. Silvery eyes trailed along, watching in case anything happened, be it paranormal, or even someone perhaps slipping and falling. Ciel seemed occupied putting on his mingling face while things went on, Aeslin smirking at the fact she knew how much he actually _hated _this type of setting.

_'It is to be expected of an Earl, afterall,' _Aeslin mused, projecting her thoughts to Ciel.

_'Yes, I'm aware,' _Ciel grumbled back, having mastered his own thought projecting lately via their stone. _'Really, and here I was hoping you'd never begin sounding like that damned Sebastian,' _he jested lightly.

_'There's a first time for everything, I suppose.' _Aeslin halted her projections then as a young girl stepped close to her. Her large, doll-like eyes looked up to the demigod, and then she smiled. Her eyes were a dark brown, her hair a soft strawberry blonde. She wore a lovely, albeit oddly doll-like, dress in black and blue.

"Mister?" The young girl inquired. "Would you dance with me?" her small, sickly white hand reached, touching Aeslin's. Aeslin was taken aback, not knowing how to respond, though as soon as the girl touched her hand, her body was overtaken by a force she could not control. The young girl held Aeslin firmly as they mixed into the growing crowd on the dance floor, disappearing within.

"Wh-what are you doing? _How_?" Aeslin managed through gritted teeth, though her lips were promptly sealed shut.

"Shh, don't speak," the girl retorted, her dark eyes seeming to grow so dark they were nearly black. "I won't be able to hear the music..."

Aeslin, in her mind, frantically tried all she could as she felt the dark energy taking over her body. She tried to project her thoughts to Ciel, her wide eyes turning to him. He was distracted, his servants—inconveniently—taking him aside to help with something.

The girl then was leading Aeslin—who still struggled against the energy fighting madly within her to take full control—to the glass doors leading to the patio. Soon, they made it outside and were leaping high into the air and towards the city.

Back in the ballroom, Ciel realized that Aeslin's energy was drifting farther and farther away. Looking around in the crowd, he realized that she had in fact left. This could easily only mean something came up that she needed to see to, though this was not right... _'Usually when an issue comes up, she will at least let me know.' _With that, he moved over to pull Sebastian aside.

"Aeslin's energy is drifting away from the manor. She didn't say where she was going. We need to follow after her immediately," he ordered, his grip firm on the butler's thin arm. Sebastian looked to his Lord's hand, and then to him, noting how frantic he suddenly was.

"It simply won't do to lose your trusty little demigod, hmm?" he mocked, though in a quiet murmur, smirking a little.

"What?" Ciel snipped back, annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing, sire. Are you certain that we can trust the other three to keep things in order?" he asked, even while Mey Rin, Bard and Finny were already fumbling around a few pissed off guests.

"This can't wait. We can clean up after them when we return," Ciel insisted.

"Yes, my Lord. Let's get a move on, shall we?" Sebastian headed to the patio then with his Lord, whisked him easily into his arms as they made it out into the cool night. "Direct me on where her energy is leading," he told to his Lord, Ciel complying as they traveled quickly after her. Sebastian made turns as his master instructed, and eventually they were led to a barren workshop, of sorts. Sebastian landed before it.

"She's in there," Ciel affirmed as he shifted out of Sebastian's grasp and moving to head inside without hesitation. The doors however, were sealed firmly shut. "Open this door, would you?"

"Yes, of course," Sebastian bowed, and then in one fluid movement sent the door crashing loudly open, breaking it to pieces. Then, they proceeded into the building. It was dark, only a dim light in a bluish green hue up ahead, the black and white checkered floor barely visible beneath their feet. "I would prefer you to stay close behind. I'm sensing very potent, dark energy here," Sebastian said as his brows furrowed in suspicion.

Ciel complied, his mind wheeling for a moment. "Just what would she be doing in a place like this?" he murmured quietly, before the hall they proceeded down expanded into a larger, darker room. An ominous, though familiar tune built up and up until it played in a quiet hum.

"Build it up with evil and dread, evil and dread, evil and dread..."

Ciel gasped as soon as he heard the voice.

"Build it up with evil and dread, my fair lady..."

"Drocell!" Ciel demanded. "Where is Aeslin? What have you done with her?"

"I'm afraid you will not be seeing her again," Drocell clicked faintly, clapped his hands stiffly and then the lights flicked on to reveal a mostly empty room with green walls and a checkered floor. The puppet sat perched up on a balcony overhead, his legs crossed.

"How the hell is he back? I thought you _finished _him five years ago," Ciel turned his burning blue gaze to Sebastian.

"Yes, in fact I had at the time," Sebastian sent on calmly.

"Well, explain this mess!" Ciel was only growing frustrated, his gloved hands clenching as rage overtook him. He couldn't afford to have Aeslin gone. Not this _suddenly..._

"There is a dark energy within him, controlling him now. This is likely the reason why he had come back. It is similar energy we had faced last month in Leaventon... only now it seems to have grown in power..." Sebastian observed.

The doors before them crept open as Drocell sang his song, his eyes growing red as he waved his arms about. Four bizarre dolls emerged from the door, each one wielding their own unique weapons. They marched in unison, their bleak eyes turning to the butler and his Lord. "Now, it isn't to the master's liking to have you around here. We will be needing to get rid of you straightaway," Drocell droned, and then, in a sing-song tone, ordered the dolls to attack. Three of them zoomed at impossible speed toward Sebastian, their eyes flickering a red color and evil grins stretching each of their deathly lips. Ciel tumbled out of the way, only to be pinned to the wall by one of the dolls. It drove it's spear directly through his shoulder, drawing a wail from his throat at the sudden seering hot pain.

Blue eyes watched as Sebastian was, more difficulty, pinned by the other three dolls, who drove their weapons though his legs and torso. "Sebastian, _no!_" Ciel screamed, his eyes wide and then squeezing shut as he projecting his thoughts to Aeslin. _'Aeslin, whatever you're doing... you have to wake up! Try harder!'_

In the other room, within the cage she was being held inside of, Aeslin's eyes snapped open. The girl from earlier, or rather, the _doll _was still staring at her, the darkness inside still trying to take hold of her to prevent her from escaping.

"You will obey, you will not escape," the doll droned on, eyes never blinking. "Our master cannot allow it. You are in the way, don't you see? You must die."

Ciel's desperation, his _pain _was bleeding through to her. It was the most vivid thing Aeslin had felt in so many years, decades, perhaps even centuries... for so long now she pushed it all away, vowed never to get invested. Feeling that desperation, that pain... she could not ignore it anymore. It overtook her, and she stood, holding a hand out as the greatest amount of rage washed over her like a tide. Energy surged within her now, the cage she was in shaking under the pressure of it.

"I _will not _stand by!" Aeslin uttered as a large surge flew from her palm, sending her cage flying open and the doll crashing into the wall and shattering to pieces. "I _won't _let you hurt him!" Flying forth in a blur, she was before Ciel in a flash, who was cringing as the doll holding him still moved to plunge it's spear into his heart.

With a shriek, Aeslin pried the doll away from him hurdling it with immense strength into the wall. Sebastian had managed to get away from the dolls holding him back and was currently fending them off as best he could. Aeslin directed a huge surge toward them, so much energy exploded from her hand that it resulted in a blinding white light enveloping in the room for a long moment.

Ciel shielded his eyes, gasping for air and crumbling to the floor, gripping his bloodied shoulder. "A-Aeslin," he managed as the light died away. He was in utter disbelief at what was happening now. Drocell was moving towards him then, a cackle flying from his lips, though Aeslin stepped before Ciel and an even larger surge of energy that rung in their ears blasted from her staff, sending the puppet-man into the wall. His body had broken, though was still held by mere threads, to which Sebastian interrupted his soft cackling by driving his fist into him, causing him to at last break apart.

The dark entity was shifting out of him then, and that's when Aeslin motioned to bind them, weakened from all the energy she used up, though was kneeling next to Ciel, her other hand mending his wounds as she caught her breath.

"No, you won't escape this time. What is it that you want? _Out with it!" _Aeslin demanded as Sebastian, too, assisted with holding the dark shadow being still.

"Master's grand vision will be achieved..." the being said, and then vanished into the ground like ash.

"Truly, these beings are so utterly vague..." Sebastian murmured as he stood.

"These beings are extensions of the being I saw back at Leaventon. They are carrying through his plans, it seems... and after today, I'm heavily under the impression they must get rid of me in order to make it happen," Aeslin said in a quiet voice. "I won't allow it. It is my duty to keep things balanced here. They are trying to tip the scale in their favor so that darkness and evil will take over this country, and soon thereafter, the world."

Ciel's eyes lowered a bit as his wound mended, gaze trailing over the dolls that were broken beyond recognition now. Aeslin turned her eyes to Ciel then. She felt guilty, and he could sense it so clearly... she was angry with herself for not getting there sooner, to avoid anyone getting hurt, especially him. "Those dolls," Ciel sent on, "they weren't... humans... were they?"

Aeslin looked to him, his blue eyes fixed upon hers now, steadily, though emotion pooled within... it was hard to pinpoint, even with their link. Though to Aeslin it felt nearly like some stone wall was falling away, like his heart was opening up to her own. It was apparent to her that he didn't always care if he got hurt, though if others had been involved in all of this, that he would not be able to live with himself.

"No," Aeslin affirmed. "They were purely synthetic..." Ciel closed his eyes in relief, a hand resting upon hers where she mended his shoulder still. After then tending to Sebastian's wounds, the three of them made way back for home, Sebastian taking to zipping over rooftops as Ciel took his place on Aeslin's staff. His arms rested around her waist, his cheek pressed to her back. Blue eyes slipped closed, as he pictured the same scene he'd now seen enough to know Aeslin was unfalteringly his second protector; the sight of her back to him, her hand extended as energy flowed from her... her form always, without hesitation standing between he and these terrible monsters, when Sebastian might be in an equally rough spot... his grasp around her tightened as he hugged her.


	9. Desolate

—_The following morning—_

After Sebastian had given Ciel his morning tea, he shooed him off for a moment. After the events of last night, his mind was whirring ever since and he needed a moment to process it all. Aeslin had proven herself as a loyal addition to their household... not only that, something inside of himself seemed to be shifting. It was something he felt himself recoil from, and question as well... He lifted his palm to look at from where he lay on his bed, staring at the spot where Aeslin's moonstone had implanted itself. These feelings didn't seem to be the result of just some friendship or loyalty between them... when he closed his eyes, and the image of her standing before him in defense, her dark gray hair flowing around her face, the consoling feeling her aura brought into him, or those times her fingertips grazed his skin when he had his check ups done... it all seemed too much. He _couldn't _possibly be falling for her, he was betrothed to Elizabeth for one. Even so, Ciel never could have imagined a day that he'd wonder if he was falling in love. For someone like him, some with _his _past, there was no way he could allow such happiness in willingly. Not only that, if this was what was happening, it would complicate things tremendously.

"The stone must be taking some effect on me," he concluded in a soft murmur as he pushed himself up and scooted to the edge of his bed. Sebastian appeared again in just the next few moments.

"Are you ready to get dressed for today?" Sebastian sent on, sensing the struggle his master was now going through.

"Yes," Ciel sent on, his mind still seeming rather occupied, even while Sebastian got him changed into a finely pressed green suit topped off with his favored blue neck tie. Ciel then proceeded to his study, Sebastian following him along.

"If you could go prepare some breakfast for me," Ciel instructed to his butler as he took a seat. "Take your time with it. There's something I must see to."

"Yes, of course. Right away," Sebastian bowed, faintly wondering just what exactly it was his Lord had suddenly set his mind upon.

_'Aeslin,' _Ciel's voice came through to her as she was assisting Finnian in the garden, fallen vines covering her form. _'Come to my study.' _Aeslin nodded in her own mind, noting the hesitance etched somewhat in his tone. Brushing the debris off of herself, she made her way on over to him.

Upon entering, Aeslin approached Ciel's desk, his hands folded upon it and his eyes fixed on her own. "Is there anything I could assist with?" Aeslin sent on, sensing many things from him, though all at once he was trying to keep a wall up to mask anything from bleeding through too much. His hands unfolded, and he held his right hand out to her, blue eyes upon her own.

"Remove the stone," Ciel said, his tone firm, certain... and yet as he spoke Aeslin felt his uncertainty. Last night as they flew back to the manor, she'd recalled feeling his stone wall breaking away... and now he was rebuilding that wall ever _stronger. _Or, at least, he was trying his best to. Aeslin nodded, trying to hide her own surprise. She moved then, her fingertips resting on his palm as a faint glow emitted from his hand before the stone drew up and out of it. Aeslin grasped it, returning it into her own palm and then looked to him, her expression even albeit faintly wondering.

The calm that was ever present with him since he took the stone vanquished, the more empty feeling prior filling him instead. All at once, as he looked back at those silvery-indigo eyes of Aeslin's, he was feeling rather conflicted.

"Does this mean our contract is void?" Aeslin sent on. Her mind was a mess all of a sudden, this is how she suddenly _knew _she had grown fond of the young man before her... She _wished _she didn't care, wished she _hadn't _gotten invested... it was too late now, and she was utterly confused.

Ciel closed his eyes and emitted a faint sigh from his nose, his fingers linked in front of his mouth. "Do as you must; naturally I would say this means you can now see to your duties as you had previously..." he shifted, unable to look at her now, standing and facing the window.

Aeslin's eyebrows furrowed and for a moment an almost pained look crossed her features. None the less, she turned her body slightly towards the door. "There are a some things I need to see to. Perhaps, we'll run into each other again. Ciel." Aeslin vanished, her form replaced by a glimmer that floated up and out of the ceiling.

Ciel's eyes were fixed gazing out of the window, his blue eyes devoid and his fists clenched by his sides. His heart was thudding hard, and as his mind struggled to comprehend much of anything, he grasped the sides of his head.

Seemingly sensing the shift in him, Sebastian entered, looking stunned to see his Lord in such a state he was now in. "My Lord, is everything all right?" he quipped, hesitating at the door way and then stepping near.

"Just go," Ciel uttered, clutching his head tighter, fighting the tears that threatened to jump out of him.

—_Meanwhile—_

Aeslin flew higher and ever higher, outside of the Earth and towards the moon. Once she was close to the structure, she formed a portal and entered it. Materializing into her full form then, she stepped into her mother's realm; a palace made entirely of moonstone with an aurora-painted sky above. Approaching the palace, the two white armor-clad and glowing guards out front moved their spears aside and bowed silently, allowing Aeslin inside. Inside the palace stretched out rather large, the entry way of it revealing a curving dual stairway leading to some other rooms. In the midst of the dual stairway lay he mother's throne. Upon it sat Celene herself, a humanoid-type goddess who's skin was infused itself with the moon's elements. She was pale blue in color, her skin glowing faintly, her long white hair flowing all around her in a mystic fashion. Her eyes were the same color as her skin and she wore a long, white gown and a silver crown upon her head. Like Aeslin, she was rather androgynous in appearance, holding no apparent breasts. Her mother's true form was always a sight to behold, the mere fact of seeing her after so long causing Aeslin to gasp faintly. Celene was otherworldly and unspeakably beautiful.

"Mother Celene," Aeslin greeted, bowing a moment.

"I felt that you would be here to speak to me soon," Celene sent on, her voice smooth and deep, filling the whole of the space they were now in. Shifting from her place leaning her head in her hand, she floated over to her daughter and rested her hand on her head.

"I'm... so confused by it all. I don't know _why _I got involved..." Aeslin knew she was being vague, though her mother knew many things. Aeslin needed clarity and surely her mother could help her in that regard.

"Come this way," Celene led Aeslin up the curving, ice-like steps and through one grand arching entryway. Celene poured her some of her own elixir, one especially designed to aid in calming godly beings. Aeslin took the metal cup and sipped at the glowing liquid, then sighed as its soothing qualities radiated in her belly. Celene reached across the table then, grasping Aeslin's hand and taking the moonstone that she'd entrusted to Ciel so that she could read into their situation closer. "I'm aware that something drew you to this young Earl, telling you to protect him." Aeslin nodded, though still looked utterly lost.

Celene's glowing eyes shifted away and moved to another place for a short while as she allowed Ciel;s emotions that got absorbed into the stone to wash over her. "He's a very troubled boy. One of the hardest things for him is to be vulnerable, to allow happiness in. It seems he is convinced that after the pain he's endured, that this has rendered him unable to love, let alone be happy... You two are both very careful beings when it comes to putting your hearts on the line. There is a reason however, that you chose to protect him," Celene looked to her daughter and smiled gently.

Aeslin looked to her in disbelief. "A reason, you say? Was that reason to end up as confused as I am now?" She choked out. Feeling pain, feeling confusion... all this time she'd tried so hard to avoid such things.

"In time you both will see this situation for what it is," Celene sent on, voice rich and echoing. "Ciel, at the moment is having trouble processing the fondness he feels for you. He's placed his barrier up and convinced himself that this stone has had some influence on him becoming 'softer' towards you, if you will... It is a given that the stone has opened a link between the two of you... though his feelings are his own. In time he will accept that. For now, you must do what you feel is right..."

Aeslin's eyes averted as she wracked her brain. "I- I don't know what is right anymore. I thought perhaps, I would just go about my business as I had. And yet, it hurt for him to tell me to go. Feeling _pain _is the last thing I wanted!" Aeslin's voice rose as she grew more and more angry over this fact. Celene reached, placing a hand on Aeslin's cheek. Aeslin's breathing was ragged, though she tried her best to calm down.

"You must understand that you are still human, gem," Celene said to her daughter. "Even Gods can feel pain. In life, there is no way around the potential for a difficult time. You've gotten so preoccupied with ensuring the balance between realms that you've seemingly forgotten that you need balance, as well. You're so confused now because you are unsure how to navigate this human bond that comes with it's inevitable ups and downs; like the tides of the ocean..."

Aeslin listened, hanging onto each word as best she could, though it was still so _hard _for her to comprehend. "This is why I encouraged you to form bonds with others," Celene sent on, "it would be make things much easier to navigate in terms of your emotions. You must realize that they are there, and you cannot hide from them." Aeslin remained silent for a long moment. It was difficult, though she knew her mother was right. She eventually moved from her spot at the crystal table and turned away, her heeled Oxfords clicking on the bright stone floor as she headed back towards the entryway. "I'll be staying in your realm for a little while," she concluded. "I think I need some more time to process it all..."


	10. Reemerge

It had been over a week since Aeslin took her leave. Ciel and Sebastian made way this night from a case they'd at last managed to close that dragged on for a couple of days. Ever since she had left, things were beginning to get rather strange, the case they'd worked on seemed suspiciously tied to those dark entities that were after her while she was around. _'Surely this can't mean she's left for good...?' _Ciel wondered, his blue eyes gazing out of the carriage window as they neared home, fingers rolled against his cheek. _'She still has a duty here...I don't see why she'd just drop it all.' _That was strange to him, though he felt a pang of guilt. Ciel for one knew Aeslin had not been as unfeeling as she led on. He remembered the shock that fizzled in her usual calm aura when he asked for her to take the moonstone back from him. All he could think now was that he must have hurt her by doing that, but at the same time he was still refusing to fully believe anything was blossoming between them. He sighed faintly.

"Is everything all right, my Lord...?" Sebastian turned to glance to him from across his carriage seat, a slight frown about him. Ever since Aeslin had vanished, his Lord seemed rather distracted; as if he was having some inner struggle he would not voice that just dragged on and on.

"Yes," Ciel sent on after a moment. "Perfectly," he muttered, gaze stuck upon the window.

"Hmm," Sebastian quirked a brow faintly. "Though I presume I am not the only one concerned about how that all panned out. These dark creatures very well might still be pulling their little strings, you know..."

"I thought things seemed to be getting a little questionable, no doubt," Ciel affirmed, looking to his butler. "Whatever it is, they seem to be trying to be more discreet about it..." Either way, it was a concern that those events might still be happening in the shadows

As Ciel and Sebastian walked inside, they were greeted by all three servants bellowing and sobbing loudly.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, already feeling the tresses of a headache nagging at him.

"M-M-Miss Aeslin is _gooone!" _They lamented in unison, clinging to Ciel.

"Why did you ever send her off?" Finnian blubbered.

"We know you likely have your reasons, sire, but she was becoming part of the family, yes she was!" a teary-eyed Mey Rin added.

"Yeah, that's right!" Bard concurred. They all recalled the times that spanned over the month Aeslin had been around; her helping in the garden with Finny, or with the laundry aside Mey Rin, or heading off to get food supplies for Bard lightning-fast like she always managed to do. They missed the times even when her eyebrow twitched in aggravation or the other rare times her temper blazed and she grew as frightening as Sebastian. They'd especially missed how kind she was beneath it all, when she'd heal their inevitable bumps and bruises.

"Oh, for goodness sake you three have been blubbering over this for a week now. What's done is done," Ciel sent on, his tone oddly solemn as he attempted to wiggle out of their grasp.

"How can you say that?!" Mey Rin countered, gasping in dismay as she unlatched from Ciel.

"Yeah, with how you've been moping around, I'd even suggest you miss 'er, too," Bard teased, crossing his arms and smirking a bit. Sebastian grinned a cat like grin as Ciel deadpanned and flicked his gaze away.

"What a silly suggestion, I _was _the one to send her off, anyway," Ciel muttered as he turned away from them.

"Why'd you do it, sir?" Finnian asked softly, wiping his tears away and looking after Ciel. He had been so vague about it all, never having given anyone an explanation at all.

"Her time with us is done. That's all," Ciel said in a quiet voice as he ventured off down the hall. The three servants looked to Sebastian in a way that pried, as if he knew the answer to this.

Sebastian rose his hands in defense. "I've been kept out of the dark as much as you all have," he insisted, though in truth he _did _have some feeling that his Lord was harboring affections for the demigod. Now however it seemed his Lord was playing things safe, Sebastian chalking things up to him parting ways with her so that her being present would not cause him any confusion.

Later, close to late afternoon, a letter turned up from the Queen and Sebastian headed over to his Lord's study to deliver it. Blue eyes scanned over the document.

"It looks like we'll need to be heading out again. It seems that the murder of Roderick Herald is being investigated and we've been asked to take action immediately."

"Roderick Herald," Sebastian sent on, mulling over the name a moment as he got his Lord's coat on for him. "He is the owner of Herlad's Gift Shop, I presume?"

"That's right. The good news about this one is that it should be relatively short, clues have already piled up pointing to the culprit. It all seems to be normal, thankfully."

"It would be a pity to have to deal with any dark beings," Sebastian agreed as they made way for the door.

Soon, the pair pulled forth in their carriage before a sizable home; something akin to a manor though scaled down in comparison to their own. The lights were on inside, a few people visible in the window as Ciel headed to the front door to knock.

"Ah, the Earl is here to investigate the matter further," the older man that answered announced to the others in the home, before turning to the pair before him and adding in a hushed voice, "the investigators they've dispatched are utterly hopeless. Please, do come in," allowing them inside of the home, he then shook Ciel's hand. "It is an honor to meet you, dispite the circumstances. My name is Ruben Herald, Roderick's father. Let's head to the living area," he led them along to the large space where other family members and friends were flocked, clamoring softly and some sobbing, mourning the death of Roderick.

Ciel went on to speak to the investigators and some of the others present, while Sebastian kept an eye on things. One maid in a tan and white uniform was there was well, standing in one section of the living area with her hands clasped together, her brown eyes fixed onto the floor. Sebastian's eyes narrowed the faintest bit at the sight of her... noting how she seemed to have an aura he could not properly place. Soon, his Lord caught his attention as he emerged from the small crowd. "Come, Sebastian, we'll need to do some digging. We'll return shortly," he called out to the others.

The maid turned robotically to them, smiling a disingenuine smile. "Thank you for your help. Please, do return shortly," she sent on quietly.

The duo went out for an hour or so to do some closer investigation with some witnesses, before they were able to pin the culprit; some scraggler desperate to overthrow the company and somehow make it his own. "Honestly this is just embarrassing," Ciel muttered as the culprit was driven away in the police car. "Really, his methods were sloppy and ridiculous. Such a waste of time. At least it was an easy catch," Ciel sighed as he and Sebastian made way back the Herald's household.

"Thankfully, that all went rather smoothly," Sebastian sent on with a slight grin on his face. Roderick's wife sighed in relief at the news, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Oh, thank the stars. This has been such a heartbreak," Claudia Herald said to the Earl, voice thick as tears threatened to jump out of her again. "Though it is a relief knowing that man who is responsible has been taken in. Thank you so much!" she leaned to then squeeze Ciel into a tight hug, squishing him and rendering it difficult to breathe.

"It's what we do, after all," Ciel rasped, gasping for air as Claudia freed him.

As they said their goodbyes, the housemaid saw them outside, stopping Ciel abruptly in the patio, pinning him with great power against one of the patio pillars. Sebastian's red gaze flicked over instantly.

"What are you doing?!" Ciel gasped, entirely caught off guard. His eyes went wide as he looked back into the maid's, her own eyes riddled with unmistakable evil.

"Tell me where the demigod is!" The maid demanded, voice deep and sinister. "Now!" A hand raked toward his neck, to which Sebastian interjected, sending the maid sailing off and into a tree with a powerfull kick. Sebastian then scooped up his Lord and shifted to the carriage in a blur. Soon they were speeding along, leaving the maid behind. Ciel glanced out of the carriage window, sighing in relief as he noted that they'd thankfully managed to lose her. Even so, Sebastian urged to horses to haul the carriage as fast as they could, as he felt the dark energy surging swiftly behind.

He moved when he saw the entity lunging toward the carriage, though he had not been quick enough to stop it from sending the carriage clattering to the ground and then edging down a steep hill at the side of their path in the woods. "Lord Phantomtive!" Sebastian called out in horror as he lurched after the tumbling carriage, managing to hook himself between a tree branch and the broken carriage, his hand desperately holding onto it to avoid it falling any further. Hearing a hiss from the dark being, he moved quickly then, holding the broken carriage in his hands and allowing himself to drop to the ground safely with it. Then, he peered inside. Ciel lay unconscious, blood trailing from his temple where he hit his head against the glass. Sebastian was then moving to grab him though was knocked away from the carriage so quickly it rendered the demon dizzy.

"Such pesky creatures," Sebastian hissed through his teeth, rising to his feet as he surged back toward the being; a sinister looking shadow creature with sharp teeth and red eyes. Sebastian then sent his fist as hard as he could into it, sending the creature flying into a tree, breaking it in half and then vanishing into the ground. Though, it's energy was still present. Sebastian lifted Ciel then out of the carriage.

"I know you are still connected to her, _where is she?!" _The creature demanded harshly.

"In fact, we have no idea where she has gone," Sebastian called out to. "You're efforts are meaningless," he darted off then in a black blur, through the woods and towards town. Ciel came to as cool air was rushing past his face, glancing up to Sebastian who stared dead ahead. He noted the blood on his coat and gasped.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Ciel asked in dismay.

"A dark being is after us. Well, after you, rather," he clarified, thin brows furrowed over his red eyes as he focused on finding the quickest path back home.

"What-? _Why?" _Ciel questioned, though was being knocked about all over again. The entity drew up before them, sending Ciel skidding across the ground in a barren alleyway, while Sebastian was sent into the wall by a second entity that appeared. The one that had been possessing the maid previously pinned Ciel to the ground, raising it's hand above it's head and morphing it into a spear-like weapon.

"Tell me where she is!" It demanded again, Ciel's heart jumping as Sebastian wailed, the second being driving it's claws into his stomach. Dread was filling him, unlike ever before. He was rendered speechless, blue eyes wide. And just as the creature above him moved to drive it's spear into him, it knocked clean off of something, a clattering sound ringing in Ciel's ears. His eyes had squeezed shut instinctively, as he braced for his death. Teeth gnashed together, and when the entity gave a cackle, he looked hastily up.

"A... Aeslin?" Ciel managed, his mind spinning madly. There she stood, between the two creatures, both arms extended towards each. She was clad in black as she often was, in her long tapered coat, though her hair lay loose around her shoulders, blowing gently in the air. One hand curled slightly upwards as she bound the creature upon Sebastian, her other forming an almost invisible sheild that had stopped the other being from killing Ciel. Ciel's mouth lay open, he thought she'd left for good...

The sinister creature cackled again, turning it's attention to Aeslin who spun to face it as it rushed at her. They collided, Aeslin's glowing staff clashing against the dark being's spear. "It's our lucky day, you're just the girl we've been looking for!" the being said in a distorted voice, a wide grin stretching it's mouth.

Aeslin merely gritted her teeth, flinging the creature away and into the wall a few feet from Sebastian. The butler stirred, his blurred vision shifted around as he heard something going on, eyes turning slowly to his stomach where a familiar glow emitted. Grunting, he looked over to see just who he expected may be the one healing him right then, facing off with a dark being. He moved away from the one bound near him as soon as he could manage it, pulling Ciel away a bit as Aeslin saw to the other.

"We ought to get you somewhere safe," the butler sent on.

"No," Ciel objected, perhaps a little too suddenly. "I mean," he squeezed his eyes shut, frustrated. "Yes, I know we should. But I need to see this," he looked back over the fight drawing on between Aeslin and the dark being.

"You're making this rather difficult," Aeslin sent on, annoyed as she skidding across the floor after the being landed a hit upon her. "The last thing we need to be doing is making a scene."

"As if I care about all of that!" The being cackled madly. "Really, you Gods are always so _safe _about everything. I can't _wait _to tear you apart, then master will at last be able to take this wretched city...!" While the being was busy taunting her, Aeslin motioned with one hand and formed a portal to the dark realm and sent the bound being into it in a flash. The other one was moving before she could bindd it as well however, to which Aeslin sent forth a series of energy blasts crashing into the side of the alley way. Aeslin snarled, her temper getting the better of her the more this fight drew on.

"I wouldn't say we're always safe," Aeslin smirked faintly before tuning into those still present. "Sheild your eyes," she called to them before holding her hand out and emitting an intensely bright light. Energy flowed around them all, the sensation of it odd; powerful yet subtle. The brighter it grew, the more the dark entity shrieked and writhed. As the light died off, Aeslin swiftly bound the creature and hauled him into the portal. She huffed then, straightening her jacket and making way past Sebastian and Ciel.


	11. Guardian

"Aeslin?" Ciel questioned softly, blinking as she walked a few steps away from he and Sebastian, who he currently leaned upon. Her staff moved, laying parallel a few feet above the ground. Ciel looked vaguely taken aback as she motioned for him to hop on with her.

"Come. We ought to get you home now," Aeslin sent on, her silvery eyes turning then towards the direct of the woods. Ciel moved silently, obliging, though he was utterly confused. It seemed any time he met with Aeslin, so many questions wracked his head.

He figured he'd save it for when they got to the manor however, settling with loosely holding onto Aeslin as they drifted through the night sky. Aeslin's eyes softened; it was a familiar feeling, being up here with Ciel.

Sebastian took to readying the pair some tea once they got back, meeting them in the recreation room where Aeslin took to healing the injuries Ciel had gained in his dealings.

"I am sorry that this happened. I should have acted sooner," Aeslin never did like getting to people late.

Ciel looked to her solemnly, then shook his head. "Really, Aeslin, you can be too hard on yourself."

"I hold myself and my duties to a high regard," Aeslin sent on quietly.

"You are still human, however..." Ciel made known, his eyes struggling to meet hers as they had before. He was so confused, had so many questions, and yet all he could do was feel how hard his heart thudded in his chest.

Aeslin took a drink of her tea, remaining quiet for a moment. When Ciel looked to her, he noticed the ghost of a smile on her lips, her eyes watching the liquid in her teacup slosh around as she tilted it around a little to get the herbs moving. "That is precisely what mother Celene has reminded me."

Ciel blinking, mulling that over a moment. "You went to her?" he wondered.

"Yes, I did," Aeslin nodded softly. Ciel's shoulder's relaxed a little. Well, that explained things at least somewhere. "Though I sense you're still lost about why I've disappeared for a little while. You see..." eyes slowly met his own. Ciel could feel it then, that pull he felt for her, like he was being drawn in. Like all he wanted was to be close to her. To not say a word, to not be confused any longer. To relish silent with her and to at last just _give in. _That's when his heart proceeded to beat louder in his ears. He felt this way... even while the stone was in her possession again. "I've come to the realization that it is now also my duty to protect you. With, or without the stone present." Aeslin said at last.

This was the conclusion she'd come to, after fighting it for days on end. She could not go on that way, confused, fighting her own feelings even with the risks involved. It was only causing her to neglect things even more. Certainly, Ciel could choose to cast her off again anyway. Though regardless of what he chose now, she would do what she needed to regain that balance. Now it seemed, she would have to stand guard anyway, as the dark beings were now not merely targeting her alone.

Ciel's lips parted, but no words would come out. He felt a bit foolish, though more than anything he struggled. Even now, neither of them gave in fully, stubborn or frightened as they were. Having her around again, it was something he did want. Even with the risks...

"What's going on, in that head of yours?" Aeslin questioned, smiling a little. Ciel's lips closed, though he smiled back, gently.

"Oh, you don't even know the half of it..." he said softly as he placed his cup aside. "With these pesky dark creatures after me, it seems we have no choice but to have you around." He could try to act aloof if he wanted, though the look in his eyes told Aeslin he was in fact glad to have her back. There was still so much left unsaid, though for the time being, she would quietly take her place again and perhaps see how this might unravel...

"Well, I'll be taking to my old room again. That fight was a little exhausting," Aeslin sent on, flashing Ciel a faint grin as she exited the room. To which, he lay his head in his hand in his head, though couldn't seem to help the smile on his own lips.

_'Truly, I have so much to think about... even so, I can't deny it is good to have you here again, Aeslin...' _


End file.
